


You'll never find another like me (CavendishxF!Reader)

by BlackOrchid1004



Category: One Piece
Genre: Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Bickering, F/M, Jaguars, Jealous Cavendish, Mentioned Bartolomeo, Reconciliation, Zoan Akuma no Mi | Zoan Devil Fruit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackOrchid1004/pseuds/BlackOrchid1004
Summary: I'm finally back from the stressful weeks of my job at school. First half of the year is done and my pupils are getting their grades. Now I can focus on writing again.Until I update the latest chapter of "The Bird & The Mermaid" next week, please take this shot as a distraction.It popped up in my head a week ago and is now finally done.It was inspired by Taylor Swifts song "ME!" feat. Brendon Urie.
Relationships: Cavendish (One Piece)/Reader
Kudos: 5





	You'll never find another like me (CavendishxF!Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally back from the stressful weeks of my job at school. First half of the year is done and my pupils are getting their grades. Now I can focus on writing again.
> 
> Until I update the latest chapter of "The Bird & The Mermaid" next week, please take this shot as a distraction. 
> 
> It popped up in my head a week ago and is now finally done.
> 
> It was inspired by Taylor Swifts song "ME!" feat. Brendon Urie.

"Here, kitty, kitty!"

The soft, alluring voice of your lover, captain and prince called out to you.

You chose to ignore him.

The warm sunlight felt way too good on your spotted fur and you were still not in the mood to have him wooing you into forgiving him.

_I'll let him boil for a little while longer._

Content with your decision, you stretched in your feline form and yawned quietly. Being a cat truely came in handy from time to time. Especially when Cavendish and you had gotten into a fight. While he would seek solace with Farul, his trusty steed, you would often make use of your devil fruits powers and look for a quiet place to stay at. Then even your crewmates would stay away from you. 

After all who wanted to piss off an already angry jaguar even more?

"I know you're up there."

Opening your left eye, you glanced down and saw Cavendish standing right below your spot within the trees top. Without his hat. 

_Ugh! Dirty move!_ , you thought, when your instincts immediately caused you to purr at your favourite way to see him.

You didn't know what it was, but every single time you saw him like this, you just wanted to pounce and wrap yourself around him.

From his position below Cavendish could not only hear your pleased purring but he could also see how your eyes took in his appearance.

He gave you a warm smile, hoping to approach you and to clear out the discord between you.

And as it seemed he had chosen the right way.

Shifting from your stretched out position, you walked along the branch with lazy elegance, carrying your discarded shirt and shoes between your fangs. For comfort you had removed them before, but still kept your trousers on. Reaching the trunk, you jumped down, landing right next to your lover. But instead of coming to him first, you headed towards Farul first, who lowered its head in greeting. Rubbing your head along Faruls to return the gesture, you could hear Cavendish tut in annoyance. 

"Seriously [y/n]? How long will you keep giving me the cold shoulder?", he asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

You didn't reply directly, but shifted to your hybrid form, with your back facing your lover as you put on the piece of clothing as well as your shoes. Then you turned around, leaning against Faruls side with your arms crossed as well.

"I just gave you a taste of your own medicine, sweetheart. Dozens of women fawn over you wherever we go and you've never heard a single angry word from me about it. Now I enjoy myself and have nice talk with Bartolomeo and you act like I've cheated on you.", you replied with your brows narrowed.

A flushed pout appears on the blondes pretty face.

"It pissed me off to see you so cozy with that green-haired dastard.", he mumbled, bearly audible, but clear as day for your heightend sense of hearing.

Your lips curled up into a amused, sly smile as you uncrossed your arms and walked towards him until you were at arms length away from him.

"Cavendish.. are you perhaps... jealous?", you asked.

Immediately his face dropped. 

"Damn your super hearing!", he cursed, but then gave in with another pout. "Fine. You're right. I'm jealous you hugged that idiot-rooster so often. I felt left out and couldn't stand it. I- woah"

Cavendishs sentence was stopped in its tracks, when you pounced into his arms, tackling him to the ground, where you hovered above him.

His face bloomed into a beautiful crimson.

"W-What are you doing, [y/n]? I-I'm not done apologizing, don't steal the spotlight from me with your own apology."

You snickered, before starting to rub your cheek against his, breathing in his cologne and covering yourself in his rosy scent. Soft purring coming from the depths of your body. 

"No need to, I get you now. Just tell me next time before I'm left thinking you want to dump me.", you said, you eyes meeting his skycoloured one.

Now it was Cavendishs time to chuckle.

"As if I'd ever dump you. You're my superfan after all, the one I love the most. Plus you'll never find another like me.", he said with a proud grin, before propping his upperbody up and onto his elbows.

Rolling your eyes at him, you leaned in and whispered against his lips.

"No, you'll never find another like me."

Instead of replying, he simply kissed you, smiling into it, when your pleased purrs send delicious ripples over his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER
> 
> All elements originating from One Piece belong to Eiichiro Oda


End file.
